


Believe in You (but I'm still Faithless).

by inkcavity



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: Claiming Bites, F/M, Gen, Grinding, M/M, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: “If it’s you-always. Always you.”
Relationships: Date Kaname/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Believe in You (but I'm still Faithless).

**Author's Note:**

> H  
> ere's the long promised second reader's insert fic to the first one I've been telling everyone I'd write. It's been a while since "Break Me, Taste Me.", and with major writer's block, I needed to try something new.

There were many things people could say about Date. Idiot, stupid, dense, oblivious…he could go on. However, the only word that had never been used to define him had been ‘holy’, but all for good reasons. Date was never a religious man, he’d always claim that he didn’t believe in any Gods, that there was no point in praying for something that will inevitably happen. It was simply the way he thought about life— no God or Gods can dictate or change what could inevitably happen, much less work miracles when there were no such things as miracles. 

Of course, his mind challenged him when his lover was brought into the picture. To praise your lover in such a way, to take them as anything more than human, to present them as if a God– it was incredibly wrong, Date knew– but when he lays his eyes on them, he feels truly blessed. If he had to name any spiritual entity, their name would roll off his tongue with no further thought. Aiba thinks he's simply far too in love to realize how absurd he sounds. 

Date would never exclaim such things aloud though, no matter how tempting they may be. Why is he even thinking such blasphemous things on his way to the movies, he isn't sure. Perhaps it's the outfit they chose tonight– simple and elegant, but nothing too extravagant or flashy, perfect for the occasion– or the smirk that graces their lips as they side eye him from the passenger's seat. Perhaps it's the passing street lights that wash over them that brightens their figures for those fleeting moments, enhanced in the dark of the night. No, he's not religious, but with this train of thought, he could build one.

"You've been staring since we got in the car, Kaname." They speak as Date parks in the parking lot outside the theater. They're early to the viewing of some random comedy they decided to watch, a strange feat in and of itself, but Date's mind wasn't focused on such things. His head buzzes with warmth as his eyes trail to the exposed skin of their neck. Oh, how he loves leaving his marks there. His gaze lingers for a mere moment before it falls heavily unto their thighs. Swallowing heavily, Date's eyes flicker back to their face. His lover watches with mild amusement, the lilt of a smirk on their lips.

He inhales sharply, leaning across the seat to pull them closer to him, practically dragging them on top of him. The seat is crammed with them on top of him, but he doesn’t care. His lips press against their neck, sucking a love mark onto their neck as his hands explore their body. Fingertips flit with the button of their pants, opening and pushing the zipper down as his free hand pulls at their hair. With a moan, they grind against him on his lap, legs beginning to tremble as his hand falls above their mound. 

“No underwear,” Date says, sounding gleeful as he is surprised, “you wanted this.” And they nod. 

“If it’s you-always. Always you.” They moan into the shell of his ear as his digits rub against their clit, grinding down on them in circular motions. They’ll be late for their movie, this much Date knows as they whine against his blushing flesh, lips red as they try to hold back their wanton cries. Like molten honey, it’s dripping sweet and oh so savory - the way their body molds into his, a perfect fit. Date grins into the dip of their neck, digits still rubbing rough circles onto their clit as they cling to him for dear life as he pants heavily.

Had he not been so desperate to break them, he would’ve pulled his own pants aside to meet this end with them. Date moans loudly into their shoulder, digits carefully pushing inside them as he thumbs their clit, slowing his pace to something lazier, something sweeter than what once was. Time passes oh so slowly, but they have no care in the world as they grip Date’s jacket harshly, so close to their peak yet so far. 

Like a prayer, he breathes their name on the tip of his tongue as if he’s begging for forgiveness, and as if he’s a sinner, he knows he’s been granted pardon when your climax washes over you like a tidal wave on a shoreline. Inhale, exhale, Date watches, hypnotized by the way your body reaches its peak on top of him. 

He’s not religious, but if he were, they’d be his religion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Scream at me on twitter @vergilsimp


End file.
